Korporacje nie mają dusz
by Leto Mireille
Summary: W domu Alfreda Jones'a pojawiło się dwóch chłopców. Skąd się wzięli? Kim są? Co może oznaczać ich obecność?


AN: Chodzi mi ten temat po głowie od miesiąca i chciałam się nim podzielić zanim zniknie na dnie szuflady. Wszelkie aluzje i nawiązania są tu użyte w pełni świadomie (zapewne każdy domyśli się, kim są chłopcy Jones'a).  
>Jeśli ktoś poczuje się z jakichś powodów obrażony poniższym tekstem – z góry przepraszam.<p>

* * *

><p>Twarz w lustrze patrzyła na niego nienaturalnie poważnymi oczyma.<p>

Zaczesał na bok włosy. Poprawił krawat i nerwowo zerknął na zegarek.

Pół godziny temu w pośpiechu kończył przygotowywać śniadanie dla trzech osób, miał na sobie wytarte jeansy i powyciąganą bluzę. Przekomarzał się z Billy'm niczym przerośnięty dziesięciolatek. Steve patrzył na nich obu z mieszaniną czułości, tęsknoty i politowania, jakby to on był najstarszy i najbardziej odpowiedzialny z całej trójki.

Teraz szykował się na spotkanie największych i najbardziej wpływowych państw świata.

Alfred Jones nienawidził garniturów. Kojarzyły mu się z czasami, kiedy sam był dużo młodszy i musiał robić to, co mu kazał Arthur. Obiecał wtedy sobie, że jeśli dorobi się własnych dzieci, nigdy nie zmusi ich do ubierania się jak dorośli.

Na spotkaniach Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ niestety wypadało zachować pozory powagi. Przynajmniej przez pierwsze 20 minut. Potem Afrykanie zaczną się kłócić, że nikt ich nie słucha, ktoś będzie wspominać wojnę, a Yao znów urządzi promocję chińskiej kuchni.

Zamrugał do lustra. Krawat, który dostał od koleżanki z San Francisco, rzeczywiście wydobywał głębię jego oczu. Nieco wahał się, czy aby nie był zbyt krzykliwy. W końcu co kokietka z Kalifornii spędzająca dni na obserwowaniu hollywoodzkich gwiazdeczek mogła wiedzieć o modzie panującej wśród członków Rady Bezpieczeństwa? Oni raczej nie gustowali w kołnierzykach z białego futerka i cekinach.

Teraz jednak zmienił zdanie. Plama soczystego błękitu była jedyną oznaką życia zaplątaną w pustą biel koszuli i przygnębiającą szarość garnituru.

Czegoś jeszcze brakowało, ale czego?... Za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

Odwrócił wzrok od lustra i zamierzał wyjść z łazienki, ale w drzwiach stanął niski chłopiec ściskający w dłoniach zieloną bluzę.

- Ale się podkradłeś, Steve! – Alfred położył dłoń na sercu – Bawisz się teraz w ninja?

- Nie.

Z tym chorobliwie upartym dziesięciolatkiem ciężko było znaleźć wspólny język. Jones był równie uparty. Nie poddawał się. W końcu po pół roku wspólnego mieszkania Steven Paul Jones – bo tak się obecnie nazywał – powoli zaczął otwierać się na ludzi.

Kylie, ta od niebieskiego krawata, pewnego dnia zjawiła się na progu jego domu. Padał wtedy zimny i szary nowojorski deszcz. Ulice były śliskie. Fikuśna, przeźroczysta parasolka opalonej mieszkanki Kalifornii niezbyt chroniła przed wilgocią. Ściskała dłoń chudego i lekko wystraszonego dzieciaka, a on chyba ściskał ją równie mocno.

Tylko ona jedna spośród wszystkich 50 stanów znała sekret Alfreda i to dlatego do niego się zwróciła. Powiedziała, że skoro Jones ma już jedno dziecko, to mógłby zaopiekować się drugim.

Matka Steve'a nie chciała go wychowywać, ale kwestionowała intencje każdej potencjalnej rodziny adopcyjnej. Chłopiec miesiącami tułał się po domach dziecka i rodzinach zastępczych. Nikt go nie chciał, bo ludzie podświadomie czuli to samo.

W jego oczach tliła się iskra identyczna jak w oczach wszystkich żyjących dusz narodów. Jednak nie był przedstawicielem żadnego nowego państwa ani nacji.

- Zamierzasz tak wyjść? – zapytał chłopiec mierząc pełnym ciekawości i politowania wzrokiem swojego opiekuna.

- A co w tym złego?

- Wyglądasz jakbyś pracował w zakładzie pogrzebowym.

- Dzięki, Steve – odpowiedział z przekąsem Alfred – Nie ma to jak wsparcie najbliższej rodziny.

- Na mnie nie patrz – chłopiec wzruszył ramionami – Nie znam się na tym.

Alfred zapomniał na moment języka.

- Kołnierzyk – Steve łaskawie wskazał na jego kark kończąc tym samym niezręczną ciszę, która rozgościła się pomiędzy nimi.

- Och... – jasnowłosy Amerykanin poprawił koszulę i marynarkę.

- Buty... – dodał Steve widząc, że jego opiekun wychodzi z łazienki na skarpetkach.

Alfred wziął parę wypolerowanych na wysoki połysk pantofli. Postanowił założyć je na dole.

- Coś jeszcze, szefie? – zapytał uśmiechając się lekko.

Sam fakt, że Steve wyrażał troskę o stan garderoby nowego taty podnosił Amerykanina na duchu.

- Oczywiście. Zapomniałeś jeszcze...

W tym momencie ich rozmowę przerwał trzask zamykanych drzwi i szuranie dobiegające z parteru.

- Tato! – na schodach rozległ się tupot dziecięcych stóp – Tato!

Billy wpadł do łazienki i z pełną premedytacją uwiesił się na nieco słabszym bracie. Obaj na moment stracili równowagę i niewiele brakowało, by wypadli na korytarz.

- Adam przyszedł! – zawołał podekscytowany blondynek.

- Słyszałem bardzo wyraźnie, Billy! Twój stary nie jest jeszcze taki głuchy – odezwał się Alfred.

- A w ogóle to gdzie są twoje okulary?

- No racja... – mruknął rozglądając się po zalanym światłem pomieszczeniu.

Pewnie zostawił je w sypialni.

Gdy się odwrócił, chłopców już nie było. Billy wyciągnął Steve'a do salonu.

Po kilku minutach intensywnych poszukiwań już z nieodłącznymi okularami na nosie zszedł na dół.

Adam właśnie zgarnął Billy'ego pod ramię i rozczochrał mu włosy przy rozpaczliwych próbach wyrwania się z uścisku.

- A teraz przysięgnij! – powiedział uroczyście – Powiedz tak: Ja, William Henry Jones...

- Spadaj!... – jęknął chłopiec już wyraźnie tracąc wolę walki.

- Bo cię nie puszczę – nowojorczyk wykonał gest, jakby miał zamiar powiesić go do góry nogami na żyrandolu – Ja, William Henry Jones...

- Ja, William Henry Jones... – wyksztusił Billy dygocąc.

Adam Amsterdam doskonale wiedział, w jakich miejscach młody ma łaskotki i postanowił to wykorzystać.

- ... Obiecuję uroczyście...

- obiecuję...

- że przez najbliższe trzy godziny...

- że przez najbliższe trzy godziny...

- nie tknę nawet palcem komputera – zakończył ciemnowłosy nowojorczyk.

- Zgoda! – zawołał podejrzanie szybko Billy.

Alfred pokręcił tylko głową. Odcięcie obu chłopców od elektronicznych gadżetów było prawie niemożliwe. Zastanawiał się tylko, jak jego przyjaciel ze Wschodniego Wybrzeża wymusił taką obietnicę na Steve'ie.

Od czasu, gdy Alfred Jones przeprowadził się z Florydy do Nowego Jorku, Adam Amsterdam był jego prywatnym zbawicielem. Nowojorczyk pomógł mu znaleźć mieszkanie i zaaklimatyzować się w wielkim mieście, kiedy Al przybity brakiem perspektyw co do rozwoju programu kosmicznego szukał nowego miejsca dla siebie w obecnej Ameryce.

I szczerze mówiąc poczuł się jak w domu dopiero kiedy w Central Parku w samo południe zobaczył dzieciaka siedzącego samotnie na ławce i zawzięcie grającego w coś na przenośnej konsoli. W poczuciu obywatelskiego obowiązku Jones zwrócił uwagę, że chłopiec powinien być o tej porze w szkole.

Otrzymał odpowiedź, że został zwolniony z matematyki, bo robi specjalny projekt.

Billy był w Nowym Jorku równie samotny jak on. Urodził się w Seattle, ale niedawno przeniósł się z matką na Wschodnie Wybrzeże. Pracowała w dużym banku jako jeden z dyrektorów w centrali. Jej awans wiązał się z przeprowadzką, a ojciec Billy'ego, wzięty prawnik, nie chciał lecieć na drugi koniec kraju by zaczynać wszystko od nowa. Tak oto dzieciak został praktycznie sam. Wiecznie zajęta rodzicielka prawie go nie zauważała. Nagminnie uciekał kolejnym opiekunkom i spędzał za dużo czasu przed komputerem.

- Zaraz się spóźnisz, Al – rzucił krótko Adam i z uśmiechem oszusta popchnął zadowolonego z siebie blondynka na sofę – Bóg wie, co sobie pomyślą ci goście z Europy.

Batalia o prawa nad Billy'iem trwała krótko. Al użył wszystkich swoich wpływów i czarował matkę chłopca jak tylko mógł. Zapewne sama czuła, że jej syn nie jest zwykłym dzieckiem. W końcu zgodziła się, by Jones zaopiekował się nim. Czasem go odwiedzała i zabierała w weekendy do zoo albo aquaparku, choć najbardziej ciągnęło go na targi nowych technologii.

W oczach Billy'ego było coś, co wynosiło go i jednocześnie izolowało od reszty społeczeństwa.

Dawno temu zapewne coś podobnego Arthur Kirkland zauważył w oczach jasnowłosego chłopca pomagającego rodzicom przy żniwach gdzieś na słonecznej farmie w pobliżu Waszyngtonu. Po farmie nie zostało nawet wspomnienie. Pole zarosło gąszczem domków jednorodzinnych i stało się przedmieściem stolicy nowego państwa.

W salonie panował chaos. Po podłodze walały się gazety i pudełka po płytach DVD, co sugerowało, że Adam próbował namówić chłopców na bardzo dziecinny film, a oni woleli pograć w wyspę skarbów lub monopoly. Koniecznie na konsoli.

Na szczęście Steve powoli zabierał się za usuwanie łatwo tłukących się rzeczy z podłogi.

Obaj chłopcy mieli bardzo dorosłe podejście do utrzymania porządku, zupełnie nie pasujące do ich wieku. Gdy Billy zamieszkał u Alfreda, od razu ułożył całą kolekcję jego filmów i płyt według porządku chronologicznego i alfabetycznego. W efekcie Jones nie mógł niczego znaleźć.

Pół roku później pojawił się Steve i stwierdził, że w kuchni panuje bałagan. Posegregował zawartość szafek według częstości używania. Od tamtej pory Jones zawsze znajdował to, czego akurat potrzebował, by jego synowie nie rośli na jedzeniu zamawianym przez telefon.

- Postarajcie się wyjść na spacer. Pogoda jest dobra, żal taką zmarnować.

- Jeszcze dwa lata temu, gdybyś wyjechał z takim tekstem, pomyślałbym, że coś ci się stało w głowę – powiedział Adam – Widać, że ojcostwo ci służy.

Chłopcy zatrzymali się na ułamek sekundy i w napięciu czekali na jego reakcję. Al wzruszył ramionami.

- Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale wreszcie wiem, co mam ze sobą zrobić.

Idealistyczna wizja świata widzianego oczyma Steve'a i Bill'a powoli przesączała się do jego głowy i czuł się z tym świetnie. Obaj chcieli budować lepszą przyszłość i nie ograniczali się w tym do Ameryki. Gdy patrzył na nich, rozpierała go duma.

- To jak? – zapytał obejmując Bill'a – Ruszysz się z domu?

Dzieciak miał skrzywdzoną minę, ale pokiwał głową. Al, zanim go puścił, przetrząsnął kieszenie i wyłuskał przenośną konsolę.

- A to zabieram dla pewności ze sobą.

- Hej! To niesprawiedliwe! - Billy zaczął podskakiwać, ale przedmiot był poza jego zasięgiem.

Obaj chłopcy w wieku dziesięciu lat nosili już okulary, a przynajmniej powinni.

- Takie życie – odparował Jones i odwrócił się do Steve'a – Gdzie twój telefon?

- W pokoju.

- Tak?

Chłopiec skapitulował pod wymownym spojrzeniem i opróżnił kieszenie wysypując ich zawartość na stolik do kawy. Wśród śrubek, papierków i innych śmieci leżała biała komórka. Nawet nie starał się wyglądać na skruszonego, choć nigdy nie zachowywał się tak głośno jak Billy.

- Teraz możecie iść. Tylko omijajcie budynek ONZ, okey?

- Nie ma sprawy – zapewnił Adam.

- Pa, tato!

- Powodzenia!

: : : : : : : :

Siedząc pomiędzy Bragińskim i Wangiem czuł się osaczony. Po drugiej stronie owalnego stołu kolorowemu afro-azjatyckiemu towarzystwu przewodziła spokojna i zrównoważona Hinduska. Kirkland wyglądał na złego. Co chwila mruczał jakieś przekleństwa do swojego brata ze Szkocji. Bonnefoy przyprowadził znowu tę babę o kamiennej twarzy, a Beilschmidt zabrał drobnego blondynka, który chciał zapewne być teraz tysiące kilometrów od Nowego Jorku.

Ariel, jako gość honorowy, właśnie kończyła przemówienie. Żydówka darzyła go przytłaczającą sympatią, ale Jones nigdy nie umiał odwzajemnić jej uczuć. Poza tym zmieniła się całkowicie odkąd jej naród wrócił do ojczyzny. Teraz broniła tego kawałka pustyni jak lwica. Ostentacyjnie nosiła na szyi wisiorek w kształcie Gwiazdy Dawida i przytaczała najcięższe argumenty, by pomóc jej krajowi.

- Ta ziemia należała niegdyś do naszych przodków. Mamy prawo jej bronić, tak samo jak ja mam prawo stać po stronie moich ludzi. Nie możecie przyznać Palestynie statusu państwa.

- Palestyńczycy to naród jak każdy – wtrącił obojętnym tonem Bonnefoy.

Jemu zawsze zależało na dobrych stosunkach z Bliskim Wschodem. Za dużo czerpał korzyści z krajów tamtego regionu, by robić sobie wrogów.

- Palestyna nie ma żyjącej duszy – powiedziała dobitnie Ariel uważając ten argument za ostateczny.

- Dwadzieścia lat temu był zdaje się ktoś, kto mógł reprezentować interesy tego ludu – przypomniał jak zawsze spostrzegawczy Yao.

- Więc gdzie on jest teraz? – zapytała twardo ubrana w błękity Żydówka.

Dobrze wiedziała, że nikt nie zna odpowiedzi na jej pytanie. Dusze narodów czasem umierały, czasem przepadały bez wieści.

- Uznając istnienie tego państwa skrzywdzicie mój naród. Konsekwencje waszej decyzji odbiją się echem w całym Lewancie. Poza tym – odwróciła się do Chińczyka – Od kiedy dopuszczacie wszystkie żyjące dusze do głosu?

- Gdyby kiedyś pojawili się ludzie... – zaczął powoli formułować swoją myśl Yao – Za którymi nie stałyby narody, ani żadna legalna władza państwowa... Gdyby uważali, że należy im się miejsce, gdziekolwiek by nie przebywali... Z pewnością nie przywiązywaliby wagi do dobra żyjących w naszych granicach ludzi.

- Ponadnarodowi egoiści... – wymamrotał Arthur do niezadowolonego Francuza.

- Byliby dla nas poważnym zagrożeniem – zabrał głos Bragiński - Taki niebezpieczny element należy usunąć w zarodku, _da_?

Alfred Jones nie odzywał się do końca zebrania. Pożegnał się z jego uczestnikami i wykręcił się od drinka w towarzystwie przedstawicieli największych potęg świata. Nie miał na to czasu. Zbyt wiele ciążyło na nim teraz obowiązków.

Jako odpowiedzialny ojciec dwójki genialnych dzieci wracał do domu okrężną drogą.

* * *

><p>AN: Można tę historię traktować jako zupełnie odrębne opowiadanie, choć równie dobrze zmieści się w świecie „Mega Serca".<p> 


End file.
